


resolution [PODFIC]

by bessyboo



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Resolutions, Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 06:18:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17482748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/pseuds/bessyboo
Summary: Zack's forehead is wrinkled as he tries to work this out. "Okay, but--wait. You know you can just...not keep your New Year’s resolution, right?”"No," Ryan says mournfully. "No, I'm gonna."Zack lets out a half-disbelieving laugh. "What the--dude,why?"





	resolution [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [resolution](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17480120) by [mardia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mardia/pseuds/mardia). 



> Runs 16:51. Cover art & podbook compiled by me.

  


**MP3 [4.78 MB]:** [Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Podfic/MP3s/resolution.mp3) (right-click/save as)  
**Audiobook (M4B) [4.93 MB]:** [Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Podfic/Podbooks/resolution.m4b) (right-click/save as)

**Author's Note:**

> FUCKING FINALLY MARDIA HAS FORMALLY ENTERED THIS FANDOM >:))))) Here you go have IMMEDIATE PODFIC as a reward lmao.
> 
> Now go fucking finish that h/c WIP I know has been languishing in gdocs lolol, I will never stop poking you about this until you finish, THAT'S TRU FRIENDSHIP ;P <3333333333


End file.
